


【Damijay】夜話

by Convallaria_42



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd and Damian Wayne Meet in the League of Assassins, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: Jason在晚上遇見了Damian。他們一起休息，並有了一段對話。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	【Damijay】夜話

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：這是一篇「Jason在回到高譚前就已經認識Damian」的AU。  
> 這裡的Jason還沒跟任何人有過浪漫關係。
> 
> 聲明：我不擁有角色們，他們屬於DC。

紅頭罩遇上羅賓的那晚，因為稍早的大雷雨，天空難得乾淨，沒有一片雲，空氣則帶著泥土潮濕的味道。  
為了阻止一場軍火交易，反英雄來到港口工業區的一座工廠，並在攀上屋頂時看見蹲伏在天窗旁的羅賓的背影。  
當他接近羅賓，即使腳下是消音矽膠鞋底，羅賓仍舊瞬間反手將一支蝙蝠鏢對準了他。  
「嘿，這可說不上友善啊，小混蛋。」Jason挑起眉毛，雖然他清楚Damian不可能透過頭罩和底下的多米諾面具看見。  
「……嘖。」Damian轉過頭，確認來者後將蝙蝠鏢從Jason胸口移開。  
他們沒有再多做交談——在這裡碰見還能是什麼原因——簡單地用手勢示意後，兩人一起踹破天窗進入。  
玻璃碎裂聲後，緊接著就是各種驚慌的吶喊、槍枝擊發聲、爆破聲、利器撕裂空氣的咻咻聲、肉體被拳頭或踢技擊中的悶聲。  
等到最後一聲吃痛的悶哼也停止後，羅賓從一群癱倒的男人中站起身。他給自己的手拉筋，就像剛才不是和真槍實彈的惡棍混戰，而是做完暖身運動一樣。  
「我去聯絡Gordon局長。」  
Jason將一個昏倒的男人隨意一扔，比了比他們四周：「所以……把這些傢伙綑起來是我的工作了？」  
「有點自知之明，紅頭罩。」男孩的語氣要有多傲慢就有多傲慢。  
「說真的，」Jason語氣困惑，「紅羅賓他們是怎麼忍著還沒把你給殺掉的？」  
「閉嘴然後做事。」

他們確認Gordon從包圍工廠的其中一輛警車下來後才離開。  
Jason騎著他的紅色重機進入市區，而Damian意外地騎車跟上了，和他並行。  
「老蝙蝠呢？」Jason瞄了他一眼。  
男孩輕輕撇開視線，不發一語。  
Jason點點頭：「我懂了，你是偷跑出來的。」  
「他外出執行正義聯盟的任務！」Damian辯解，「我代他夜巡，這不是偷跑。」  
「在我把你安全送回家前還有什麼話要說？」  
Damian咬牙切齒：「還沒到回去的時間，紅頭罩。夜巡還沒結束。」  
Jason將重機停入他名下的一間車庫，Damian馬上跟著進入，將摩托車熄火。  
「我要盯著你，以防你踰矩。」Damian說。  
「做保姆吃力不討好啊。」Jason搖頭，發出嘖嘖聲。  
Damian沒有回話，向他揮出幾拳，並被一一躲開了，像練習好幾次一樣地自然。  
有幾秒間，他們只是表情複雜地瞪著對方。  
但他們最終還是一起行動了，並阻止了兩起毒品交易、一起暗巷內的搶劫，最後結束在一家遭到竊盜的珠寶店前。  
他們確保那個行竊的男人被緊緊捆綁好，將他丟在最近的警局門口後，發射鉤槍離開。  
「嘿蝙蝠崽。」Jason從屋頂邊緣跳起，在翻過一道防火巷的空隙間突然開口。  
男孩緊接在他身後，腳一落地便回應：「幹嘛？」  
「要不要去買速食，然後找座嚇人的屋簷休息一下？」  
即使腳步沒有停頓，Jason還是成功看見Damian眼罩都遮不住的鄙視。  
「速食沒有營養。而且你應該為我竟然說出了這種廢話而道歉。」  
「來嘛，」Jason慫恿他，「機會難得，帶你去我的口袋名單。」他說完轉了個方向。  
「口袋名單是速食店？Todd你真可悲。」  
Damian抱怨歸抱怨，還是跟上了Jason的腳步。

Jason帶他到幾個街區外的速食餐廳，外帶了三個紙袋。然後兩人移動到附近一座傳統哥德式大樓的屋簷上。  
Jason友好地拍了拍面目兇惡的滴水獸後坐下，Damian則是選擇了隔開一點空隙的位置。  
那點空隙剛好塞得進三個紙袋，但以他們平時的社交距離來說，卻又意外地親近。  
Jason拆下頭罩，忍不住笑了出來，為了遇見Damian，還有活下來的又一個晚上——但主要還是因為遇見了Damian。  
「你在笑什麼？」  
他說出原因。而Damian聽完，罕見地欲言又止。  
「怎麼啦？」Jason裝模作樣地說，「我最見不得乖孩子受委屈了。」  
「不要把我當小孩！」Damian氣急敗壞，「所有人裡……」  
他戛然停止，咬住嘴唇，視線轉移別處。  
Jason抬起一邊眉毛：「幹嘛？」  
「沒事。」  
「嘿，你真的沒事嗎？」  
「輪不到你來擔心我。」Damian從袋裡拿出一包薯條。  
Jason得不到回應，聳聳肩，拿出飲料和吸管。  
過了片刻，Damian將自己的多米諾面具和手甲摘下，拿出塞在耳朵的通訊器，將它關閉後開口。  
「所以。最近過得怎樣……Jason？」他嘟囔著說出來。  
Jason沒有錯過Damian語氣裡的熟悉。  
他安靜了一下。  
「……你知道，用這句話當作重逢的問候語真的很過時。Dickie-bird沒教你一兩招嗎？」  
Damian瞪著他：「我發現我現在沒那麼想知道答案了。」  
「好啦，放輕鬆，只是在逗你玩，別那麼神經質。」Jason說完跟著摘下眼罩，看向Damian，「還行，Damian。比那時候好多了。」  
要是其他『家人』在場，他們也許會把Jason這句話理解成他剛成為紅頭罩那一陣子的事。但Jason相信Damian知道他實際上在指什麼。  
「是嗎。」Damian回應，咬下薯條。

*****

悲傷、憤怒、孤獨和無數個 **為什麼？** 是佔據了Jason Todd腦袋的所有想法。它們無處不在，閉起眼睛、捂上耳朵都消失不了。  
Talia al Ghul——那個美麗、危險的女人——告訴他，是她將復活後行屍走肉的他推進拉薩路池。  
等到他從池水中哆嗦著爬出來，她便將他偷偷帶進刺客聯盟內部一間不起眼的房間裡，給了他食物、毛毯跟簡單的衣物。  
她在離開時鎖上房門。  
「我想避免我的父親察覺你在這裡。」她說。  
這形同軟禁。  
Jason頭幾天只是渾渾噩噩地度過，每天被潮濕、黑暗的惡夢驚醒，再哭著睡著。  
後來等他真正清醒後，他猜想也許就連Talia自己也不確定該拿他怎麼辦，因為她每天就只是給他帶來食物和換洗衣物，除此之外什麼都沒有表示。  
直到她給他看了蝙蝠俠和羅賓把小丑抓進阿卡姆瘋人院的報導。  
Jason又一次發出悲鳴。  
他顫抖地舉起雙手。指甲已經恢復完整，但手指前端仍留著猙獰的傷疤，殘忍地提醒他當時是如何想要活下去，而現在看來又有多諷刺。  
他將身體蜷曲，感到頭暈、胸口發疼、心跳加速、大量汗水自下巴滴落。  
他發現自己不能呼吸。  
他知道這是恐慌症發作，卻不知道該怎麼去停止它。  
他覺得又要再一次死去……  
「min 'ant？（你是誰？）」一道聲音響起。  
Jason思緒中斷。然後時間恢復流動，他終於吸進一大口空氣，開始乾咳。  
那聽起來是個孩子的聲音，無法判斷性別。  
Jason爬起來環顧四周。房間裡只有一張簡單的床墊和毫無遮蔽物的衛浴設備，雖然沒有供電，還是能明顯看出沒有其他人藏身在這個房間。  
只是……假設他真的瘋了，他蠻確定他腦袋裡的幻聽不會大費周章地選擇阿拉伯語來跟他溝通。  
「qul aismak。（說出你的名字。 ）」那個聲音再度出現，帶著明顯的警戒。  
「什、什麼？你在哪？」Jason抹著臉上的淚痕，一邊慌張地開口。  
說完他才想到對方也許聽不懂。他考慮以阿拉伯語再說一次，但最後還是閉上了嘴巴。  
那個聲音過沒多久又傳了過來，這次是標準的英語：「你是誰？」  
Jason終於發現聲音來自牆上接近天花板的唯一一扇窗戶。  
他回答，因為打嗝而有些斷斷續續：「我、我是J、Jason。」  
「J-Jason。」那個聲音重複了一遍。  
「不！只有Jason。」Jason開始覺得有些荒唐。他在這裡，刺客聯盟的內部，跟一個看不見的陌生人爭辯他名字的唸法。  
「好，Jason。現在回答我，你在這裡做什麼？」童稚的聲音問，或更像是命令。  
「我……」Jason有一下子不確定該怎麼回答。  
「立刻回答我。」  
那個聲音雖然充滿著一個孩子不該有的敵意——而這很詭異，Jason想——但他或她比起發現Jason的存在，似乎更在乎他在這裡的原因。  
他決定全盤托出：「你也許不能理解，但我……我不久之前復活了。然後一個叫Talia al Ghul的女人——我猜你聽過她的名字——她把我帶來這裡。」  
那個聲音沒有回應。  
Jason不確定那個聲音的主人是否離開了，但他想了想還是加了一句：「呃，拜託不要把我在這裡的事告訴任何人，好嗎？我會有麻煩，Talia也會。而她幫了我一個忙，所以我不太希望這種情況發生。」  
那道年幼的聲音過沒多久開口了。  
「我答應你。」  
Jason仔細留神，終於聽見非常細微的腳步離開的聲音。

「Jason。」第二天傍晚，那個聲音又出現了。  
Jason下床走到牆邊：「是你！陌生人。」  
稍早Talia進來時，Jason壓下好奇心，關於昨天出現的聲音什麼也沒提起。（Talia倒是有點訝異地瞥了他一眼，因為自從他看過報導後就一直情緒低落。）  
「相較昨日，你聽起來很有精神。」  
「噢，對……我昨天心情不是很好。」  
「我注意到你不曾離開這個房間。」那道聲音說，「你被囚禁在這裡很久了嗎？」  
Jason想了想回答：「一開始我不太能注意到時間變化，但我猜有三個星期左右了。」  
「你昨天為何心情不好？」  
「嘿，不如換我問你問題，好嗎？」Jason轉移了話題。  
聲音的主人像是在考慮。  
不久年輕的聲音開口，語氣傲慢：「這本來是不被允許的。但我決定視為特例。」  
Jason為過於老成的用詞輕輕嘆了口氣。  
「好吧。你幾歲？」  
「我相信我即將九歲。」  
「什麼？！」Jason有些不可置信，「所以你是個……八歲的男孩？或女孩？認真的，刺客聯盟有這麼缺人嗎？你還只是個孩子！」  
根據他聽到的中高音，他本來以為會是個十三、四歲的女孩。  
這句話顯然激怒了那個孩子。  
「我是男性，而我在這裡出生、接受最嚴苛的訓練。」年幼者的語氣透露出憤怒，「基於你無禮的譏笑，我可以在眨眼間就將你給殺了。」  
那個聲音的主人——Jason現在確定是男孩了——說完就跑開了。

他好奇那男孩的來歷。  
不可思議的是，拜這個想法所賜，他逐漸停止胡思亂想，不再任憑恐慌將他吞噬。  
男孩過了三天再度出現在窗外。  
「Jason。」  
「嘿！」Jason正做著伏地挺身，他聽到聲音後跳起，「我以為你不會再來了。這裡沒有別人可以跟我說話，真的很無聊。」  
男孩輕咳幾聲：「我想過了。你顯然是習慣以隨便的態度和他人交談的那種人。」  
「也許吧。但我只是驚訝於你這麼年輕，沒有輕視的意思。」Jason聳肩，「老實說，當你說你在這裡成長，我就已經相信你是個迷你致命武器了。」  
「……我接受你的道歉。」男孩咕噥著說。  
即使Jason對刺客聯盟了解不多，他還是能肯定這裡絕對沒多少孩童。因此對這個男孩來說，搞不好Jason也是他長時間以來唯一能說上話的人。  
他試著問：「所以……在你不忙著暗殺的時候可以偶爾過來這裡嗎？」  
「我並不忙於暗殺，但我會在夜晚過來。」男孩說。

之後男孩信守承諾，每晚都會出現在窗外。  
他通常待上半小時左右。Jason問他一整天做了什麼，而那孩子也不避諱，會一本正經地解釋他的化學課和武器訓練。  
「我七歲時就有地質學博士學位的資格了，」有一晚男孩說，「直到我的指導教授被拋進海裡。」  
「所以你們就這樣殺了一個也許能對這世界作出些貢獻的人。」  
「雖然不是我下手的，但為了守住刺客聯盟的秘密，沒錯。」男孩高傲地說。  
聽起來他的確是被聯盟有計劃地培育成頂尖殺手。  
（想想這其實有點可怕。不過Jason身為蒙面義警裡的黑羊，一個失控的羅賓，其實也好不到哪去。）  
但男孩從不問Jason的事情。

到了第六個晚上，Jason終於後知後覺地發現：「對了，我都還沒問過你的名字。」  
男孩原本正談到他學過的外語課，突然靜下來了。  
「……我不知道這麼做的意義。」他語氣緊繃。  
「拜託，這樣顯得很像我一直在對著一個沒有名字的幻影說話耶。」Jason問，「還是，我不知道，你有什麼不能說出來的理由嗎？而且我也想看看你的模樣。」  
窗外似乎傳出一聲嘆息，Jason不太確定。  
但接著他聽到金屬碰撞的聲音，抬頭便看見窗戶的鐵架開始鬆動。  
「哇噢。你在幹嘛？」  
「讓我們見到彼此。」  
「你在……你在拆窗戶？怎麼做到的？」  
男孩的聲音聽起來更接近了：「作為臨時武器，聯盟裡所有的金屬都能徒手拆下來。只要你知道方法。」  
Jason猜這個秘密應該沒多少聯盟內部的人知道。這讓男孩的身份更加神秘了。  
「好吧，我是能攀上去，但我的肩膀不曉得能不能穿過那扇窗。」他研究著那個小方框。  
「誰說是你要過來了？」  
下一刻一個小小的身影從窗口鑽了進來。  
Jason從牆邊退開幾步，男孩馬上輕巧地落地，沒有發出任何一點聲音。  
男孩穿著簡單寬鬆的布衣，就像Jason身上的那套。而他的身高剛好到Jason的腰際，以一個八歲男孩來說，體型偏矮小。他的右手不知為何背在身後。  
接著他抬起頭。  
Jason震驚地瞪大眼睛。  
在他遙遠的記憶中，Wayne莊園的起居室裡掛著一幅巨大又古老的家族肖像畫。而這孩子的樣貌跟畫裡的年幼者——那個辜負了他的男人——幾乎如出一轍。  
皎潔月光下，男孩的雙眼就像貓眼石。  
「我叫做Damian al Ghul。」他說。

*****

「當初我是因為聽到哀號聲才發現你在那裡的。」Damian雙腳垂掛在屋簷輕輕晃動。  
Jason吸了一口飲料後說：「噢。我一直沒說，那個時候我正恐慌發作。你的聲音有點像是緩解了我的症狀。」  
「真的？」  
「是啊，你知道，我那時剛得知老蝙蝠和鳥寶寶逮捕……他的新聞，所以。」  
Damian拿起自己的那杯飲料。  
過不久他安靜地開口：「那一晚……在我進入房間親眼見到你之前，我曾想過殺掉你。」  
「真有趣。」Jason哼笑，「我看到你之後也有一樣的想法。」

*****

Damian隔天晚上再次翻進了Jason的房間。  
「Jason。」  
「他媽給我滾開！」Jason朝他扔出水杯。  
Damian輕易地閃過了。  
前一晚，當Jason發現這個叫Damian的孩子可能是Bruce的兒子後，將他逐出了房間。  
Damian一臉的不明所以，可能還有些受傷，當然了。  
但Jason完全沒有餘力去考慮Damian的心情。  
基於理智，他知道Damian是無辜的，因為，誰能選擇自己的父母呢？對於這點，他自己完全沒立場指責他。  
可是此刻的他全心全意地恨著那個男人的一切。  
「我不懂你這麼做的原因。目前我並沒有對你抱持敵意。」Damian下巴抬起。  
Jason非常佩服自己在這個時候還能記得要壓低音量：「我不想看到你！你是哪一點聽不懂叫你滾的意思？」  
Damian不耐煩地嘆了口氣。  
這惹惱了Jason，他咬牙切齒，朝Damian撲過去。  
Damian睜大眼睛，似乎沒有料到Jason突然的舉動，但他的反應速度驚人，立刻翻身閃過。Jason馬上轉過身繼續向他攻擊，以讓他受傷為目標，每一個踢腿、出拳都是快速而使勁全力。  
Damian看起來有些訝異，但他沒有還手，只是準確地擋開了每一招。  
最終他發出嘖的一聲，迅速低下身體繞到Jason的身後並往背部重重一擊。Jason應聲倒地。  
Damian跳到Jason身上，將他的雙手箝制在背後，一隻手伸向前勒住脖子。  
Jason不斷扭動：「放開我！」  
「除非你冷靜下來。」Damian冷冷地說，「我還沒真正扭斷過誰的脖子，Jason，別讓自己成為第一個。」  
「你這混蛋！」  
Damian自顧自地說：「我承認我沒預料到你具有戰鬥技巧。雖然魯莽，但看得出經過訓練。」  
「我是……曾經是羅賓！不然你以為我是無緣無故被打死，然後再被Talia弄來這裡的嗎？」Jason低吼。  
「我了解了。」Damian看他不再掙扎，便從他身上爬下去，改成盤腿坐在地上，「別輕舉妄動。你應該清楚我能隨時將你放倒。」  
Jason十分不甘願地爬起來坐好，甩了甩手。  
他咬牙開口：「你是蝙蝠俠和Talia的兒子。」  
Damian點頭：「沒錯，他們是我基因上的父母。」  
「你為什麼不說！」  
「你沒問，我也沒必要主動向你提起。」Damian皺起眉頭，「……現在我能看出你的憤怒是針對蝙蝠俠。」  
Jason憤恨地說：「很高興你終於發現了。」  
「他只是我的基因提供者。外貌相似並不足以成為你針對我的理由。」  
「你懂個屁！這會讓我回想起他……」Jason顫抖地深吸一口氣，「蝙蝠俠拋棄了我。他放過殺死我的兇手，而且找了別人把我給取代！一個全新、漂亮、完美的替代品！你懂嗎？有關我的一切全都不復存在，就像……就像我是他生命中的恥辱一樣！」  
他第一次把它說出來。而他意識到，一旦說出口，就像是承認了這個事實。他討厭把不安感展現出來，更痛恨示弱的表現，可是他阻止不了自己發出的嗚咽聲。  
Damian聽到後，有一下子沒有任何回應。  
但過了幾分鐘，他突然開口：「我清楚這種感覺。」  
「什麼。」Jason帶著鼻音，悶悶地說。  
「我比你更了解被取代的恐懼。」  
「……什麼意思？」Jason抬起頭看向他。  
Damian吞了口口水，似乎在思考著該如何解釋：「我是……在一個實驗室的人工子宮被製造出來的，經由我的母親……Talia之手。」  
Jason眨眨眼：「什麼？你的意思是……你是個試管嬰兒？」  
「是的，而且甚至不是胎生。」Damian安靜地說，「Talia曾失敗多次，因此我有許多畸形的『兄弟』。但最終她還是成功造出完好的胚胎。而這代表，即使我是目前為止表現最優異、存活時間最久的，只要一犯錯，就會有我的複製體將我取代。」  
Jason微張著嘴，不可置信地看著Damian。  
他無法想像男孩所背負的心理壓力會有多巨大。考慮到他所受的教育以及體內流著al Ghul的血液這點，要向他人坦承這件事一定很難受。  
他也許談吐超齡，知識淵博，但這對於一個八歲的孩子來說還是太超過了。  
「一開始，我以為你也是母親製造的，而你說你待在這裡的原因都是謊言。」Damian的聲音漸漸轉小，「如果真的是這樣……」  
Jason理解男孩沒說完的話。  
這樣Damian一開始的敵意跟不想說出本名的反應就能做出解釋了。  
他以為Jason是Talia藏起的複製體，而他為了避免Jason對自己的存在造成威脅，勢必會將Jason除掉。  
只是連續幾天短暫的聊天也許或多或少激發了男孩對於……友情的好奇心？Jason不確定。但Damian因此不想證實Jason是否如同他一開始猜測的那樣和他外貌相同，直到Jason提出建議。  
也就是說，在他說要讓他們彼此見面的時候，他就有了可能要將Jason殺害的打算。  
「所以昨晚你藏在背後的是……」  
Damian沒有回答，只是掀起了衣角，露出腰間一把藏在鞘裡的短刀。  
「哇噢。」Jason最後只能這麼說。  
Damian將雙腳彎到胸口前，下巴擱在膝蓋上頭。  
Jason的腳輕輕踢了他一下：「……所以我們其實差不多嘛。你搞不好比我更慘。蝙蝠俠知道你的事嗎？」  
「他不知道。」  
來自Wayne莊園的任何一個人從未提過這孩子的事，所以應該是如同Damian所說，Bruce完全不曉得他的存在。  
Damian瞥了Jason一眼。  
「Jason，你幾歲了？」  
「我？大概……」Jason算了一下，「十七或十八歲了吧。」  
Damian哼了一聲：「你的年齡超過我的兩倍，但表現卻如此幼稚。」  
Jason看著年幼的男孩。當然，他還是憎恨曾經美好的回憶，只是身旁有個年輕、古怪又致命的朋友可以談論的感覺真的很好。  
對，這很奇怪，今天是他們第二次真正意義上的見面，甚至十分鐘前還在攻擊彼此，但Jason已經覺得他沒那麼討厭了。  
「瞧，現在你已經瞭解我了。」他輕輕地笑了，「不過說真的，Damian，趁還能說出來的時候就說吧。因為過不了多久，你就必須假裝一切正常然後告訴自己這件事從來就不是造成你性格扭曲的主因了。」  
「你才是那個性格扭曲的人。」Damian說。  
Jason翻了個白眼：「對，沒錯，我是在跟自己說話。」  
Damian緊繃的肩膀放鬆下來，他往Jason的方向靠近了一點。  
接著他的注意力被放在房間角落的一包物品吸引了。  
「我昨天沒看見那個東西。那是什麼？」他伸手指向昏暗的牆角。  
「噢……那個是Talia今天給我的。」Jason看了看說。  
下午Talia進入房間時，扔給他一組簡易的登山裝備，並告訴他明天一早離開。只是Jason那時還在爲Damian的事情生氣，沒有多問細節。  
「你要離開這裡？」Damian在確認那是一袋行李後問他。  
「是啊。她似乎說要帶我去別的地方接受訓練。」Jason說著聳聳肩，「一直躲在這裡也不是辦法。」  
「別的地方是指哪裡？」  
「我不知道，Talia什麼都沒說。」Jason承認。  
Damian撅起嘴，沒有回話。Jason猜那是他表達沮喪失望的方式。  
「嘿，」Jason想了想說，「如果你問你母親，她也許會告訴你我去哪裡。」  
「我是偷偷過來的，Talia不曉得我知道你在這裡。」Damian嘟囔著說，「你說過的，不能告訴別人你的事。」  
Jason忍著不抬起嘴角。因為，剛了解你的朋友就要分開應該是一件很難過的事（對，他已經覺得他們是朋友了），但他又覺得男孩認真的態度很可愛。  
「不然這樣，現在我准許你可以跟她提起。」  
Damian瞪了他一眼：「我並不需要你的批准。」  
「好啦、好啦，當我沒說。所以我猜……明天晚上不會再見面了？」  
「Jason，你真奇怪。」Damian歪著頭，幾乎是趣味盎然地看著他，「你總是說一些顯而易見的事實或是毫無意義的話語。」  
「這個嘛，我還能說什麼呢？」Jason聳肩，「『我是憤怒和愛的兒子，我是郊區的耶穌』。」【註1】  
「那是什麼意思？」  
「你以後或許就會知道了。」

*****

「事實上，我到現在還是不知道那是什麼意思。」Damian說。  
「天啊，年輕人，去接觸點流行文化吧。」Jason呻吟，「雖然那首歌已經是十五年前的了。」  
「所以你基本上是在談論一首我出生以前的歌，然後稱它為流行。」Damian不置可否地嗤了一聲。  
「……我當時恨著這裡的一切，尤其是Tim。或者說，新任羅賓的存在。所以當Talia把我帶到大種姓時，我只是想，不管去哪，最糟的情況也不過就是她再一次殺掉我。情況還能多糟？」Jason瞇著眼睛回憶，「我從沒想過我跟鳥寶寶會有……不再把對方當敵人的一天。這是保守說法。」  
「是啊，之前當我經過Drake的房間，聽到他對氪星複製人說出那句電影台詞時，我就確信你們兩個會成為品味同樣糟糕的朋友了。」Damian語氣不屑。  
「哪句？我承認，我說過太多屁話了。」  
Damian翻了個白眼：「『好好對待彼此』那句。」【註2】  
「哈，《阿比和阿弟的冒險》（Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure）。」Jason咧嘴笑了，「沒錯，我的確說過。」  
Damian看著Jason拆開一個漢堡大口咬下。  
「有留下疤痕嗎？」他突然問道。  
「什麼？」  
「我是指，被我刺傷的那個。」  
Jason眨眨眼，臉頰因為塞著食物而鼓起：「噢，那個啊。你想看嗎？」他作勢要把凱夫拉盔甲脫下。  
「為什麼要在這裡脫衣服！這很蠢！」Damian閃避著視線，而Jason忍不住笑了。  
他放下皮外套衣襬，繼續吃起漢堡：「那沒什麼，我們身上的傷疤還會嫌少嗎？再說了，我從來就不介意。」

*****

Jason進入大種姓的一個月後再度見到了Damian。  
那天下午他剛結束訓練，氣喘吁吁地坐在池邊休息，一抬頭就看見男孩走過轉角。  
「……Damian？」  
一身灰白色服裝的男孩聽到聲音猛地抬起頭。  
「不會吧，真的是你！」Jason咧開嘴。  
Damian跑到他面前：「Jason！你在這裡。我剛好在……到處看看。」  
「到處看看？在大種姓？喜馬拉雅山裡某個不存在地圖上的組織？」Jason抬起一邊眉毛。  
「閉嘴。」Damian不自然地轉移視線。  
「說真的，你怎麼會來？」  
Damian猶豫了一會兒，最後跟著在Jason身邊坐下。  
他回答：「跟著我的母親來的。我之前向她提起你的事，她便告訴我，原來刺客聯盟和大種姓之間一直有某種合作關係。而她這次過來是有事要向一位年邁的女士匯報。」  
「她一定是指Ducra。」  
「是的。當我得知後，便提出隨行的請求。」  
Jason看著嚴肅的男孩拾起一塊石頭研究起來。  
如果要他猜測，他會說Damian跟來的原因是想來看自己，但他知道Damian絕對不會親口承認。  
這是他第一次在太陽下見到Damian。那孩子一眼看上去仍像是Bruce的翻版，只不過膚色是漂亮的橄欖色，而Jason發現他的眼睛顏色比起Bruce的鋼鐵藍，更像是神秘的孔雀藍。  
Jason問道：「你會在這裡多久？」  
「母親估計待上一個禮拜。」Damian回答。  
「太棒了！你要是每天在這裡沒別的事好做，可以在我的訓練結束後來找我！」  
Damian聽到後睜大眼睛。他試著掩飾臉上興奮的表情，而Jason假裝沒有發現。  
「你在這裡接受什麼樣的訓練？」Damian問他。  
「這個嘛，雖然我總覺得Ducra另有別的打算，但現階段的目標是繼續加強我的戰鬥技巧。」  
「那她可得下很大的功夫了。」Damian語氣嘲諷。  
Jason假裝瞪他：「真無禮。我對上你那次是因為情緒失控才有失水準。而且來這裡之後我感覺自己每天都在進步。」  
「所以……是這裡的僧侶負責訓練你的嗎？」  
「對啊。他們比想像中還要嚴厲，老實說我的背現在還在疼呢……」Jason撇撇嘴，「不管這個了，我們來找點事做吧！然後……『好好對待彼此！』」  
「……什麼？」  
「別在意，只是一句電影台詞。我會假裝你已經說了『派對開始，哥們！』的那部分。」Jason聳肩。  
「好吧……」Damian還是一臉疑惑，「所以要做什麼？」  
「當然是玩遊戲囉！不然你以為我們要來場學術討論嗎？」  
Damian雙手抱胸：「我簡直不敢相信你是指這種毫無意義的舉動。」  
「拜託，你一定會有幾個想玩吧，像是，呃，鬼抓人？捉迷藏？跳格子？一二三木頭人？」  
「那些是什麼？」  
「呃，遊戲的名字？你從沒聽過嗎？」  
Damian只是茫然地看著他。  
Jason扶額：「天啊。我低估了你的超齡程度。」  
「你幾乎算是成年人了，Jason，不該把玩遊戲這個幾個字說出口。」Damian皺眉，以一種八歲男孩能做到最大程度的鄙夷語氣說道。  
「聽著，孩子們都該要知道這個，而你就是個孩子，所以讓我來告訴你規則。然後也許我們可以挑一種來玩。」

後來他們決定先試試跳格子，只是改變了一點遊戲方法。他們將應該要待在地面上的格子劃定在古老的牆面和柱子上，扔出去的石頭則改成匕首。  
「如果匕首沒有成功釘在上頭就算輸，沒有辦法一格一格跳到位置上也算輸。當然，回不來也算輸。但是相對地，原本的規則是只能單腳跳，我們加上可以用手。」Jason從一個廢棄的儲藏間找來了紅色顏料和兩支刷子。  
Damian一手支著下巴：「我滿確定這裡任何一棟建築物不管放在哪個國家都會被認定為古蹟。你可以擅自在這上頭塗鴉嗎？」  
「反正這裡蠻多人不喜歡我這個人類菜鳥，也不差這一樁了。」Jason聳肩。  
「好吧。」  
他們玩到天黑，直到Ducra出現叫他們去休息。

第二天一整個下午，Damian都待在不遠處安靜地看Jason完成他的訓練。  
「你認識那個刺客聯盟的小鬼？」拿著環刃的僧侶趁攻擊的空檔時問他，「那個al Ghul之子。」  
Jason調整呼吸後回答：「別分心，老傢伙，我就快要碰到你了。」  
他提起彎刀擋掉飛來的刀片，接著往前刺擊。  
「哼，早得很，孩子。還早得很。」僧侶輕易地閃避開，他壓低身體，伸出腳一掃，不費吹灰之力就把Jason給掀翻了。  
等訓練結束，Damian靠近攤在地上的Jason：「……你看起來很累。」  
Jason用手肘撐起自己：「不不不，只要讓我休息個五分鐘，我們就可以來玩點什麼。好吧，也許十分鐘。」  
「但你從清晨就開始訓練了。」Damian看起來有點猶疑。  
Jason搖搖頭。雖然感到身體的疲憊，但他期待和Damian活動的時間。況且，他不想讓Damian失望。  
「別擔心。我期待這個一整天了。」Jason向他保證，「和你一起不用花腦筋去思考下一步該怎麼攻擊或閃躲，自在多了……嗯，不過這點可能等一下就會收回了。」  
「什麼意思？」  
Jason告訴Damian關於他在昨晚想到的遊戲，一種捉迷藏加上鬼抓人的混合。  
「躲藏時看到鬼出現或是被鬼發現，可以移動到別的地方，這期間被抓到就算輸。」Jason說。  
Damian問：「決定勝負方式是手碰到對方嗎？」  
「不然我們加上投擲性武器也算數好了。」Jason想了想說，「反正這遊戲早就看不出原形了。」  
「好。」Damian看起來躍躍欲試。  
於是接下來的時間，他們開始了好幾場除了關起的房門以外、其他地方都算在範圍內的追逐戰。  
（Jason在跑過大會堂時看見了被水煙壺包圍的S'aru，以及剛好經過的Essence。  
「Jason Todd。你看起來很開心嘛。」S'aru說，他的手裡拿著大概是最新型的遊戲機。  
Essence評論：「幼稚。但很可愛。」  
「別把我在這裡的事情說出來，S'aru、Essence。繼續做你們的不管隨便什麼事。」Jason躲進一堆軟墊裡。  
下一秒Damian從旁邊的階梯出現。  
「該死。」Jason喃喃地說，閃過一塊精準地朝他扔過來的石頭，接著馬上跳起來衝出去。  
守護者的視線又回到手上的掌機：「別擔心，我什麼都沒說。」）

「Jason，我發現你所謂的遊戲也許並不是那麼……毫無意義。」第三天下午，Damian說。  
Jason彎腰將一支支棍棒拾起（有些還斷成了兩截），那是他早晨訓練的項目。  
他點點頭：「那當然，通常一個好的遊戲會帶有挑戰、刺激，還有最重要的：樂趣。」  
「也許我們今天可以繼續進行昨天那種。」  
「我就知道你會喜歡。」Jason抬起嘴角。

意外發生在第四天。  
他們玩了一樣的追逐遊戲，輪到Damian當鬼而Jason沒能成功躲掉匕首。  
Jason剛翻過一座水池，轉身就看見那把刀子直對著他過來。  
刀刃眨眼間刺入了他的腹部，他悶哼一聲，失足摔入淺淺的水中。  
「Jason？！」Damian的聲音第一次聽上去帶著驚慌。  
Jason有些被水嗆到，但他立刻從池子裡站起來，檢查了一下傷口後用手壓住，疼痛隨之而來。  
Damian馬上移動到Jason旁邊。  
「你……你沒有躲開。你在流血。」他的臉色變得蒼白。  
Jason努力扯開一個微笑：「嘿，這是你第一次說了廢話。」  
Damian看起來手足無措。  
「所以，能幫個忙，幫我叫人過來嗎？我想我現在暫時不太能移動了。」  
「我害你受傷了。」Damian看著Jason跨出水池後坐下。他眉頭緊皺。  
「第二次廢話。」Jason試著做出聳肩的動作，「規定就是規定，Damian，我輸了。只是……今天遊戲要提早結束了。」  
血液隨著濺出的池水流到石磚上，慢慢在Jason周遭匯聚成一灘紅色的液體。  
Damian表情複雜地看著他，接著轉身跑開。  
看著男孩的反應，Jason突兀地感到內疚，即使他才是那個在流血的人。  
一個僧侶很快就出現了，身旁還跟著Ducra。Jason吞了口口水。  
他們快速幫Jason移除刀子，止血並縫好傷口，確保他神智清醒後，用接下來的一個小時對他進行了有關粗心大意的行動會招致什麼後果的說教。  
Jason在心裡嘆口氣。整段內容似曾相似的程度，他幾乎都要懷念起當初羅賓時代Bruce對他的訓話了。

翌日Ducra告訴Jason訓練暫停三天。  
Jason繃帶一換好就離開房間，想要去見那個小小的身影。  
整天下來他走遍整個大種姓，被一堆人告誡傷者應該回房休息，卻仍找不到Damian。  
（他考慮去問Talia男孩的行蹤，但他不確定自己會想看到她。他隱約察覺Talia想把他當作對付Bruce——或是贏得他的愛，Jason始終搞不明白——的工具。出於報復的心理，他沒打算成為那兩個人的橋樑。）

Damian隔天出現在Jason的房間。  
「如果你還記得，我很好，沒打算再死一次，謝謝關心。」Jason躺在床上，看見他進來，沒好氣地說。  
Damian語氣僵硬：「我問了母親，她教我要這麼說：誤傷你是我的疏失，但要是你因為這樣就死掉的話代表你也不過如此。」  
因為這段話實在太Talia了，Jason忍不住笑出來，然後扯到腹部的傷口，又皺起了眉頭。  
他慢慢地從床上坐起：「道歉接受。但說真的，為了你好，以後最好別再對別人這麼說。」  
Damian雙手抱胸，有些尷尬地站著。  
Jason拍拍床示意他過來，嘆了口氣說：「抱歉啦，小傢伙，我們本來可以繼續遊戲的。」  
Damian咬著唇，走到床沿坐下。  
「Jason，你是如此脆弱。」他悄聲地說。  
「人類都是脆弱的，Damian。」Jason說，「我猜刺客聯盟從沒教你如何調適這種心情，不過這就是當你傷害他人的時候會得到的。」  
Damian搖搖頭：「但那是你。如果是別人我不會在乎。」  
Jason因為男孩的話愣住了。  
「那是……」過了一會兒他安靜地說，「我聽過最動人的話了。」  
Damian懷疑地看著他。  
Jason轉了轉眼睛：「我保證不是反諷，好嗎？所以別毀了這一刻。」  
接著他往牆的方向移動了一點點，因為Damian脫掉鞋子，爬上床後雙手抱膝，縮在Jason旁邊。  
「告訴我你的上一段人生，Jason。」他說，「作為街童，然後成為羅賓。那是什麼感覺？」  
Jason想了很久。  
「『那是最美好的年代，那是最糟糕的年代』……」最後他以這句話作為開場白。【註3】

Damian在離開的那天早上再度進入Jason的房間。  
「你要走了？」Jason正在拆繃帶，看見他揮了揮手。  
「等母親將事情處理完就要離開了。」  
「好吧。在你走之前，介意幫忙一下嗎？」  
Damian靠近床，好奇地看著Jason拿出乾淨的繃帶並交給他。  
「抓好這一捲。」  
Jason交代完，拿著一端開始纏繞起自己的腹部。  
「幹。」最後繃帶纏得太緊了，壓到了傷口，讓他忍不住罵出聲，然後將它們拆開。  
Damian問：「那是什麼意思？」  
「什麼是什麼意思？」  
「你剛剛說的。」  
Jason停頓了一下：「等等，你是說髒話嗎？」  
「如果這是指你偶爾會在句子間夾雜的無意義的詞句，對，我不知道那是什麼還有你為什麼要說。」  
Jason看了看男孩。  
他突然提起了興趣：「嘿Damian，想要我教你說英語的髒話或是比下流的手勢嗎？」  
Damian皺眉：「為什麼？學那些有什麼用處？」  
「不知道，」Jason聳肩，「挑釁敵人然後把他們氣得半死？」  
「那聽起來很不實用。」  
「但罵髒話能讓你心情變好。」  
「真的嗎？」  
「信不信由你。」

*****

「在我剛到高譚市時，父親曾為了讓我不那麼……和別人不一樣，而將我送到學校一段時間。」Damian將空無一物的薯條袋仔細壓平折好後放進牛皮紙袋。  
「然後？」  
「到了下課時段，我向那些和我同齡的凡人們提出質疑，為什麼跳格子不是畫在牆壁上。」  
「你做過這種事？」  
「騙你的。」Damian面無表情，「但我真的對敵人罵過髒話。而那時Grayson和父親都在場。」  
Jason立刻轉向他：「真的嗎？告訴我他們的反應！噢拜託告訴我！」  
「Grayson對著我尖叫，接著用了半小時跟父親解釋一切與他無關。」  
「耶穌基督啊我願意用我全部的武器換一次親眼看見那個畫面。」Jason屏息著說。  
「Grayson相信我是從交手過的高譚惡棍身上學來的。」  
「某方面來說他是對的。」Jason拿起飲料紙杯，「不過只要我們不說，這可以永遠是秘密，然後他會疑惑一輩子。」  
Damian輕輕地點頭：「那聽起來很……吸引人。」  
「對吧？」

*****

Jason盤腿坐在瀑布旁的岩石上，呼吸沈穩。  
接著他視線不變，往一旁水氣繚繞的某個方向迅速擲出匕首。  
刀子在霧中消失，沒有發出一點聲音。但很快地，Damian從霧裡走出來，手中抓著那把武器。  
「哈！我就知道是你。」Jason轉過頭看向他，嘴角上揚，「又是和Talia一起來的？」  
Jason注意到Damian的裝束與之前的寬鬆布衣不同。他罩著黑色連帽斗篷，底下是一身俐落的輕甲，背後還背著一把武士刀。  
Damian搖搖頭，開始攀上那些石頭：「不是。我正獨自進行我的『血腥之年』（year of blood），中途剛好路過這裡。」  
Jason決定對Damian所謂「剛好路過」的拙劣謊言不予置評，不過前一句話吸引了他的注意。  
「血腥……那是什麼？」他問道。  
「一道任務。一項刺客聯盟的試煉。」  
「試煉？」  
「我已經九歲，必須以行動證明我不負al Ghul之名。」Damian說完，翻身跳上了岩石。  
「具體來說內容是？」  
「我自世界各地的遺跡裡奪走聖物交予聯盟。」  
Jason撇撇嘴。這聽起來十分可疑，還有點像超級反派的作風，但Damian說完就閉上了嘴巴，因此Jason也識相地不再多問。  
「你怎麼知道我在這裡的？」  
「我問了僧侶，他們說你往這個方向走。」Damian說著靠近了Jason，將匕首遞給他，「你今天不用訓練嗎？」  
Jason接過後回答：「才剛結束。」  
「不再像之前那樣一下子體力就透支了？」Damian抱胸，微微歪著頭。  
Jason哼了一聲：「我進步神速，好嗎？現在那些老傢伙們可得拿出真本事才能對付我了。」  
他說完站起身，而Damian撅起嘴，抬頭盯著他。  
「幹嘛？」Jason狐疑地挑眉。  
「為什麼你又長高了。」男孩抱怨。  
「噢。呃，是啊。」Jason往下看了看全身，「一直以為我的成長期早在進墳墓前就結束了。不過我沒參考例子，誰知道這一切會是怎麼運作的呢？」  
Damian將頭撇向一邊。  
他用非常小聲、幾乎聽不見的聲音咕噥：「這樣我要什麼時候才能超過？」  
這……很可愛，幾乎使人忘記他實際上是個訓練有素的人體武器。  
Jason忍不住大笑出來：「噢天……現在擔心這種事對你來說太早了！起碼五年後再來吧。」他看著Damian不甘心的表情又補充，「我以前營養不良，在你這個年紀時比任何人都還瘦小。我可以保證，你會在某個時刻開始瘋狂竄高的，所以真的不需要在意。」  
「……嘖。」  
Jason開始離開他所站的位置，Damian見狀後跟上。  
「你會在這待多久？」Jason跳下岩石後問。  
「只停留一個晚上。」  
「這麼短？」  
「我說過了，任務。」Damian簡短地回答，「還有，這次別玩那種互扔武器的遊戲了。」  
「好吧，孩子，你說了算。我們可以只是待在一起。」Jason聳聳肩。

十分鐘後Damian開口：「所以你說待在一起，具體來說是要做什麼？」  
他們回到鋪著石磚的大會堂席地而坐，沒多久就開始感到無聊了。  
「別把問題扔給我啊。」Jason瞥了他一眼，「是你說不要玩遊戲的。」  
「你在這裡肯定有別的事要忙。」  
「抱歉讓你失望了，小刺客，但這裡不是度假勝地，我還真的沒別的事好做。」Jason語氣毫無起伏。  
Damian看起來十分不滿意Jason的回答。  
接著Jason突然想起，自從認識Damian以來，他對於這個男孩的嗜好一無所知。  
「嘿，不然這樣好了，告訴我你平時喜歡做什麼？然後我們一起做這件事。」他想了想又說，「只是，就算撒謊也好，別說你的興趣是傷害別人，那太病態了，即使你是B和Talia的孩子也一樣……」  
但Damian聽到後沒有回應戲弄。  
Jason看了看Damian，發現他的神情居然變得有些迷惘。  
他開口：「我……」  
「怎麼了？等等，你該不會真的打算這麼回答吧？」  
「不。」Damian猶豫地說，「我想……我也許喜歡畫圖。」  
他的表情卻不像是一般人在談到自己的興趣時會有的模樣。  
「噢……那很好啊？」Jason困惑於Damian的反應。  
Damian輕輕搖頭：「但Talia說那會使我安逸、怠惰，對我的戰鬥技巧沒有幫助。」  
所以這就是原因了。  
對於Damian表現出罪惡感的理由，Jason感到憤怒。  
當他說Damian是個致命武器時，他不是真心那麼認為的。實際上，沒有人該被這麼定義。但顯然刺客聯盟不這麼想，而這影響了Damian。  
「聽著，Damian。」  
Damian大大的雙眼看著他。  
「如果做這件事可以讓你感覺到真實，那麼承認喜歡它沒有什麼不對。」  
「但……」  
Jason在他開口反對前站起身：「來吧，我相信倉庫裡應該能找到些什麼來讓我們畫圖。」

他們問了Ducra，從倉庫裡找出一疊紙和幾隻鉛筆。  
Jason不擅長繪畫，也算不上感興趣，頂多也就是像個小屁孩會在枯燥乏味的教科書上亂塗鴉的那種程度。比起來他覺得Damian低頭認真動筆的模樣更有趣一點。  
過了一會，Damian完成了一張，將它移開，隨後又拿了新的白紙。  
Jason叼著自己的鉛筆，將那張作品拿過來，發現那是一幅從大會堂往外看出去的風景素描。裡頭的空間結構、光影表現都非常完整。  
「你……這可遠遠超出興趣的範圍了吧？就算是我也看得出這非常專業。」他忍不住讚嘆。  
「哼。用不著你提醒，我自己很清楚。」Damian冷冷地說，沒有抬頭。  
但Jason注意到Damian的耳根變紅了。  
他咧嘴一笑：「來嘛，達文西，讓我瞧瞧你還畫了些什麼。」  
他湊近Damian，低頭一看，男孩正在描繪的是一隻動物。畫中的牠有著小小的利爪、像犬類一樣尖長的耳朵，以及一對蝙蝠翅膀。  
「這是……」  
「龍蝠（Dragon bat）。可以說我是……在任務中撿到他的。他看起來應該要比這再更蓬鬆一些。」Damian回答完，放下鉛筆，看著畫中的生物，「他是Goliath。我只是……有時候會想起他。」  
Damian的神情讓Jason回想起那些獨自穿梭在高譚市，只有滴水獸陪伴他的日子。  
「我也會想念我的朋友。」Jason安靜地說。  
Damian看起來比之前的任何時候都還脆弱。  
Jason忍不住伸出手，輕輕放在他的肩上。  
但下個瞬間，Damian的反應讓Jason大吃一驚：Damian尖銳地倒吸一口氣，立刻拍開他的手，身體扭轉過來正對著他，大腿肌肉收緊，就像隨時會跳起來一樣。  
「你做什麼？！」Damian震驚地質問。  
作為一個在高譚街頭打滾多年的孩子，Jason其實很會看人臉色——和許多惡棍認為的恰好相反——他只是享受頂嘴，並不代表他不懂他人的感受。  
因此他馬上理解Damian的反應不是針對個人，或者是身上有傷口，而是對剛才的身體接觸感到陌生。  
Jason雙手舉起：「嘿，怎麼了？冷靜點，我不是要攻擊你，只是想安慰你。好嗎？」  
Damian依舊警惕地盯著他。  
「瞧，這很正常。就像，當人們展現友好他們會摟肩，當人們表達喜愛他們會擁抱，當人們戀愛他們會親吻……」Jason觀察著Damian的表情，聲音漸漸轉小，同時一陣心碎的感覺擊中了他，「但，老天，你從來就不知道這些。」  
他突然意識到，身為Talia的孩子以及刺客聯盟未來的首領，Damian很可能從未體會過正向的感情。Talia也許愛他，但照Jason對她的理解，應該會是以一種扭曲的方式。  
這想法令人沮喪。因為就算是如此破碎的Jason，還是有幾個能稱得上愉快的回憶。  
（雖然他不斷提醒自己那都是英雄崇拜主義作祟。但仍然，在一些平靜的、不那麼痛苦的夜晚，彷彿帶有Pennyworth牌小甜餅香氣的記憶會隨著沙人灑落的星塵悄悄地在他腦海浮現。）  
「我讀過書籍，因此我知道你所說的肢體語言代表什麼。」Damian態度緩和下來，語氣不自在地說，「只不過我精通的是暗殺，而非諜報。」  
「不，這該死的完全不同，Damian。知道是一回事，而實際感受是完全不一樣的。」Jason搖搖頭。  
他有些無所適從，但他知道Damian此刻肯定更加不安。  
這又令他更難過了，因為他無意中接連窺見Damian毫無防備的情感世界，而Damian甚至不曉得自己錯過了什麼。  
「天知道我根本不是教你這些的最佳人選。但管他的。」他嘀咕，然後移動身體轉向Damian，半跪起身同時將雙手張開。  
「你又要幹嘛？」Damian盯著他，困惑地問。  
「照做就對了，反正不是要害你。」  
Jason等Damian面向他、雙手猶豫地張開後，向前抱住Damian。  
男孩的身體馬上僵硬得像塊石頭，Jason覺得他可能連呼吸都停頓了。  
「這是什麼？」他的聲音貼著Jason的胸口傳上來。  
Jason嘆口氣：「這是在告訴你我算是滿喜歡你的，好嗎？而人們在這種時候通常就會這麼做。」  
像是經過了一世紀那麼久的時間，Damian終於有動作了。他收起手，緩緩、緊緊地抱住Jason。  
「我聽見你的心跳聲，Jason。」  
「是啊，當然。」  
Jason答道，同時低下頭，將臉埋進男孩的黑色短髮。

那天晚上Jason準備要將蠟燭熄滅時，Damian輕輕推開房門。  
「你迷路了？」Jason看著他背著輕便的行李走進來。  
「……如果我要求待在這裡是否會使你困擾。」Damian謹慎地問道。  
Jason打量了他一下。  
「我不介意跟你來場睡衣派對，但這裡只有一張床，所以你是打算……」  
Damian在Jason話還沒說完時就逕自爬上床鋪。  
「……好吧。」Jason聳聳肩，將蠟燭熄滅後也跟著躺下。  
床板的面積不大，Damian像上次來訪時坐在床上一樣和Jason靠得很近。但因為這次是躺著，他們面對面，幾乎能感受到對方吐出的氣息。  
Damian在黑暗中突然開口：「那麼Jason，你喜歡什麼？」  
Jason想了一下，發現Damian是在延續下午問他的問題。  
他回答：「嗯，我喜歡閱讀，尤其是經典文學。也喜歡收集絕版書、聽搖滾樂和看過時的科幻電影。未來搞不好還會多幾個興趣……園藝，也許？」  
「但我無法跟你做這些事。」Damian語氣流露出失望，「至少此刻無法。」  
Jason短暫地想像了一下他和Damian一起待在房間——不是大種姓也不是刺客聯盟，而是某個普通至極、採光良好、也許還有盆栽跟海報裝飾的房間——他讀著書而Damian畫著畫的場景。  
那感覺有點詭異，但也有點可愛。  
Jason輕輕地笑了：「沒關係，起碼你有這個想法。」  
Damian向Jason靠近，停頓了一下後繼續往下移動，將頭輕輕貼上Jason的胸口。  
「和你待在一起感覺很好。」他悄聲說。  
他們的雙腳相碰，然後交疊在一起。  
Damian的體溫傳過來，而Jason意識到他從未與誰如此親密過。  
他抱住男孩同樣傷痕累累的身體。  
「我也是。而一想到見不到你，就使我感到寂寞。」  
在入睡前，Jason感覺Damian似乎又貼近了一點，就像Jason也是他僅有的一樣。

*****

他們安靜了下來，注視著底下行經的車輛。  
「……你知道，Damian，我一直以為你會幹掉Ra's al Ghul，然後成為刺客聯盟的首領。」Jason開口，「因此你能想像當我看見你穿著羅賓制服站在Dick旁邊，我有多尷尬，同時感嘆人生就是個他媽出其不意的婊子。」  
「我在蝙蝠洞讀到你的資料時也有一樣的想法。一直以為你會在掉進海裡、或是與法外者分開後一走了之，不再回到高譚。」Damian說。  
「猜我們都不太擅長準確掌握自己的方向，嗯？」Jason聳肩。  
Damian心不在焉地把玩著蝙蝠鏢：「父親和Grayson……我必須承認，他們在很大的程度上改變了我的價值觀。」  
「顯然是。」Jason同意，「……但你現在這樣很好。」  
Damian看著Jason，然後低下頭。  
「可能吧。」他小聲地說。  
Jason喝完飲料，將空杯和紙屑扔進紙袋後站起身。  
「所以……我猜就這樣了？」  
「什麼？」  
Jason晃了晃手裡的袋子：「宵夜吃完啦，我也該走了。我加了你的虹膜辨識資料在剛才你停放摩托車那間車庫的電子鎖裡，我想你自己應該回得去吧？提醒你注意安全應該是多餘的。」  
Damian噘起嘴：「但我……我們還可以再待一會。」  
「我知道，可是如果你真的想再長高一點，就必須早點回去睡覺。別用那種抱怨式的瞇眼看我，即使你認為自己的心智成熟，你的身體本來就還處在成長期。」Jason伸出一隻食指制止了Damian的抗議。  
他在準備將眼罩戴上之前又看了看他年輕的朋友。  
Damian長高了一點點，但表情仍然是熟悉的臭臉，態度也還是那樣高傲自大。  
知道Damian改變了——變得更好，但同樣保留了那些Jason熟悉且喜歡的特質讓Jason微笑起來。  
接著他想起一件事。  
「嘿，Damian……」  
「什麼事？」Damian不情願地站起來了，正準備裝上手甲。  
Jason思考著問題。  
「有件事一直想問你……在我離開大種姓的那天……那個時候你到底想說什麼？」  
Damian的動作停頓，抬起頭看向Jason。  
然後他深吸了一口氣。

*****

Jason最後一次見到Damian al Ghul時，他剛從幾乎使他瀕死的淨化之泉出來不久。  
他走過朝他跪拜的僧侶們，和Ducra沿著石磚階梯往下走後，就看見了那個矮小、挺直的身影。  
Damian依然是黑色斗篷和輕甲的裝束，背後則有成群的蒙面黑衣人，除了他以外，所有人都是恭敬地單膝跪地。  
Jason有些抱歉地以眼神示意Ducra，而智者盯著他看了一會，無聲地走開了。接著他走近Damian。  
「我敢肯定這次絕對是專程來找我的了。」  
Damian雙手背後，鄭重其事地說：「刺客聯盟聽聞你的訓練即將結束，因此由我過來向你提出加入我們的請求。」  
Jason抬起一邊眉毛。  
「哇噢。真有趣，因為Ducra才剛對我說過類似的話。」他哼了一聲，「從沒想過我變得這麼搶手，想想以前在街頭可沒人願意看我一眼呢……」  
「這不一樣！」Damian急切地打斷Jason的話，他咬著嘴唇，眼神垂下，「……這不一樣。是我在請求你加入刺客……不，加入我，和我一起。」  
能讓未來的殺手組織首領這麼低聲下氣也算是一種人生成就了。  
但Jason搖搖頭：「不。現在的話是不可能的。我早已計劃要回到高譚，沒有人能改變，就算是你，Damian。」  
「為什麼？」  
因為男孩一瞬間無助的表情，Jason幾乎要開始後悔他的決定了。但也只是幾乎。  
他低頭看向自己緊握的拳頭。  
「我要讓那座城市燃燒，然後自灰燼中重生。」他說。  
「那麼之後呢？在復仇結束後，你會加入我嗎？」Damian追問。  
「未來的事很難說，但我會考慮的。」  
「……你在敷衍我？」  
Jason對他露出一個小小的微笑：「不是。說實話，這提議真的很誘人，而我會這麼認為的唯一一個理由，Damian，不是因為有機會成為刺客大師，而是因為這是由你提出的。但就是……現在還不是時候。」  
Damian聽完還是一臉失望，但他沒有無理取鬧，就像一直以來表現出的超齡那樣——只是點點頭。  
「你什麼時候離開這裡，Jason？」他改問。  
Jason聳肩：「嗯……你知道，我剛通過最終測試，馬上就拒絕成為大種姓的一員，這有點像是甩了他們所有人一巴掌。所以……事實上我得立刻離開了。」  
Damian輕輕地嘆了口氣：「不知怎麼地，我完全不驚訝這個回答。」  
他說完，整理一下衣襬，看起來準備走了。  
Jason突然開口，第一次說出男孩的全名。  
「Damian al Ghul。」  
在Damian做出反應前，Jason向前抱住了他。  
他聽見一些倒抽口氣的聲音——是來自刺客聯盟的成員們——並在Damian抬起手緊緊回抱他時聽到更多吸氣聲。  
「……你是個愚蠢、弱小的蠢蛋。」Damian悶悶地說。  
「我也會想念你。」Jason說著低聲笑了，「現在想想，我似乎沒說過我的全名。我叫做Jason Peter Todd。也許我們會在某處再次遇見對方，而我期待著那一天。」  
他在最迷惘的時候認識了這個孩子，而他為此慶幸。  
他們維持這個動作好一陣子。  
過了一會兒，Damian先放開手。他等Jason站定後遲疑地開口：「所以，Jason……」  
「嗯？」Jason看向他。  
Damian盯著Jason，張了張嘴，最後還是閉上了。  
他的眼神裡第一次有了Jason看不懂的情緒。  
Jason皺眉：「什麼？」  
「沒什麼。」  
「不，你剛才很明顯是要說點什麼的樣子。」  
「不值一提。只是……我要走了，而你也該趕緊去收拾東西了。」Damian轉過身，「記得我的提議。」  
「你知道我會的。」Jason說。  
Damian點點頭，跨出步伐，而蒙面黑衣人們自動分站兩側讓他通過。  
Jason看著他頭也不回地離開。

*****

「我那時想說的是：Jason，你願意等我長大一點嗎？就幾年。然後、然後到了那個時候，也許我們可以約會或之類的。」Damian說到最後臉頰變得通紅。  
Jason眨眨眼。  
「哇噢。」他說，拿著眼罩的手停頓在半空。  
一個感嘆詞。多麼了無新意的應答，如同當年在刺客聯盟昏暗的房間內想通Damian差點殺了他一樣。  
其實仔細想想，一直都挺明顯的，對吧？  
雖然Damian在那時相當年幼，甚至還不是青少年，但不可否認他們對於彼此都是特別的，Jason更是那一個擁抱他，告訴他喜歡他的人。  
只有Jason不明白那就是隻明顯到快擠出房間的花格子猛瑪象，直到現在。  
「呃。這個嘛……謝謝？」他又說了一句，手放下來，尷尬極了。  
「不客氣。」Damian不斷交換著左右腳的重心，看起來比他更尷尬。  
「我的意思是，嗯，第一次有人這麼對我說。」Jason承認。  
Damian聳肩：「那我們扯平了。我是第一次說出來。」  
Jason緊張地笑了一聲：「很好，那……」  
「Jason。」Damian說。  
Jason後退的腳步停住了。  
「如果我說這個問題現在還算數，你會認真考慮然後回答我嗎？」  
如果說剛才Jason只是驚訝，那麼這次他就是真的被嚇到了。  
天啊，蝙蝠崽是認真的嗎？  
在這孩子來到真實世界，經歷過Jason搞砸的各種鳥事以及他們戲劇性的家庭關係、認識了一堆年輕英雄、看過那麼多新事物後，卻仍然對一無所有的Jason抱持同樣的感情？  
就算是以Jason的標準來看——而他的標準絕對寬鬆得至少能塞進一輛校車巴士加一座足球場——那也足夠奇怪了。  
但話說回來，他的人生什麼時候正常過呢？  
而且Jason可不會欺騙自己。好吧，更正，至少在這件事上不會。  
Jason假裝思考，眼角欣賞著Damian笨拙的模樣。  
「好啊。當然可以。」他最後說。  
「什麼？」  
「我的意思是，好啊我會認真考慮，然後考慮完的回答是當然可以。」  
「真、真的嗎？」Damian瞪大眼，有些結結巴巴。  
Jason笑了：「自復活以來從沒這麼確定過。」  
過去他覺得Damian那對藍綠色的眼睛就像藏著謎團的寶石，但現在他明白那一點都不神秘，因為裡頭映射著自己的模樣。  
Damian在這時靠近他，突然伸出雙手。  
「搞什……」  
Jason下意識閃避，但Damian更快速且用力地抓住他的外套衣領往下扯，在他完成句子前吻了他。  
男孩的嘴唇緊貼著他的，而Jason除了感覺到軟軟的觸感，還聞到了油炸食物殘留的氣味，拜剛才的宵夜所賜。  
但這一點都沒讓他的心跳緩和下來。  
等到Damian退開，Jason還是一臉驚訝：「你……」  
「只是確保這個回答的真實性。」Damian雙手抱胸，臉上是一副明顯假裝無所謂的表情。  
Jason看著Damian——現在要加上他的Damian了——笑了出來：「……噢，我簡直等不及你成年了。」  
這下Damian連耳根都變得通紅，但他跟著咧開了嘴：「是啊，而我保證到了那個時候，你就會……」  
「Damian！噢太好了你在這！」一個聲音打斷了他的話。  
下一刻夜翼的鮮明標誌出現在Damian背後。  
緊接著出現在Jason旁邊的還有紅羅賓。  
「你的通訊器不知道為什麼突然失去聯絡，我和Timmy查了它最後發射信號的位置……」Dick說著注意到Jason，「啊，看看我們找到了誰，小翅膀也在這兒。」他用著浮誇的快樂語調說。  
Tim和Jason輕輕擊拳當作打招呼：「嘿大紅。所以惡魔崽剛才一直和你待在一起？」  
「是啊，只是一起吃個宵夜。」Jason聳肩。  
「嘖，多管閒事。」Damian一臉不爽。  
Tim越過Jason的肩膀朝他哼了一聲：「我很樂意對有關你的一切袖手旁觀，不用客氣。」  
「別這樣嘛，小D，我很關心你。而且我一直希望我們四個能多聊聊……嘿！不如就現在吧！我們一起去吃點什麼！」Dick興奮地說。  
Jason和Damian面無表情地舉起手中的速食紙袋晃了晃。  
Dick沒有放棄：「來嘛，喝杯咖啡還是可以吧？」  
「你出錢我就去。」Jason說。  
「別擔心，」Dick不為所動，「錢不是問題，我們這裡可是有Wayne集團的CEO呢！」  
「我對於你的厚臉皮感到震驚，真的。」  
Tim無奈地笑了：「算了，Jason，一起走吧，我們沒人能阻止得了Dick。」  
「是的。」Dick也笑了。  
Jason戴上頭罩，重重地嘆了口氣，Damian則是低聲咕噥著將裝備配戴好。  
在他們掏出鉤槍準備一躍而下前，Damian偷偷地勾了一下Jason的手指。  
Jason轉頭看了看他。  
Damian沒有回應視線，但臉頰又一次變紅了。  
Jason忍不住抬起嘴角：「……嘿，你們誰想知道蝙蝠崽說過什麼樣的夢話？劇透警告：是超級毛骨悚然的那種。」  
「閉嘴，Jason。」Damian說，「而且我不說夢話。」  
「我很樂意跟你爭辯這個。」  
Dick和Tim停下動作，對視了一眼。  
「你叫他Jason？」Tim不可置信。  
「沒發現你們這麼要好。」Dick饒有興致地看著他們，「從什麼時候開始的？」  
Jason在頭罩底下微笑：「那會是個很長的故事了。」

END

【註1】郊區的耶穌：《Jesus of Suburbia》為龐克搖滾樂團年輕歲月（Green Day）2004年的一首歌。整首歌在講述一個來自破碎家庭的青少年對於社會的不滿。Jason說的是第一句歌詞。

【註2】「好好對待彼此」：（Be excellent to each other.）1989年的B級科幻片《阿比和阿弟的冒險》（Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure）裡頭的名句。下一句台詞通常會接「開始狂歡，哥們！」（Party on, dudes!）這部電影真的是傻得可愛。

【註3】那是最美好的年代：狄更斯（Charles Dickens）的文學著作《雙城記》（A Tale of Two Cities）的開卷語。

**Author's Note:**

> Jason生日快樂！  
> 以後也請多多指教。


End file.
